The King of the darkest acts:
by Tiger159
Summary: Betrayal and isolation lead Naruto to turn to the dark acts as a way to initiate his revenge on those who wronged him. With his innocence destroyed, something darker takes its place and all hell breaks loose.Itanaru ON HOLD, will be rewritten.
1. Chapter 1

**_The King of the darkest acts:_**

**Goddess Info:**

Power Animals:(Credit goes to Catherine Wishart who wrote the book Teen Goddess: How to look, love, and live like a goddess aka my fav. book. which I got this info. from)

BAT: Psychic powers, travel to other realms, clairvoyance

BEAR: Protectiveness

BUTTERFLY: beauty, rejuvenation, lightheartedness, hope

CAT: perception, insightfulness, self-containment

CROW: initiation, prophecy, death or birth, strong sense of self

DEER: empowerment, leadership, responsibility, compassion

DOG: loyalty, protection, guidance, patience

DOLPHIN: fun, loyalty, empathy, kindness, joy, intuition

DRAGON: power, ferocity, independence

DRAGONFLY: magic, impulsiveness, flightiness

EAGLE: far-seeing, visionary, freedom

FOX: cunningness, wiliness, wittiness

GRIFFIN: sovereignty, protection, honor

HORSE, BLACK: wisdom, intuition, transformation

HORSE, BROWN: dependability, loyalty, courage

HORSE, WHITE: love, beauty, other worldliness, spirituality

LION: strength, sovereignty power, courage, pride in yourself and your tasks

OWL: wisdom, patience

SALMON: wisdom, study

SKUNK: setting boundaries, playfulness, flirtatiousness, protection

SNAKE: renewal, transformation, starting new habits

SPIDER: setting boundaries, playfulness, protection

SWAN: beauty, purity, graces

TOAD: protection from enemies, stalwartness

TURTLE: perseverance, determination

UNICORN: magic, inner and outer beauty, focused mind, intelligence

WOLF: Intuition, protection, motherliness

* * *

Naruto kept reading the scroll over and over again. It was midnight. He had stolen some of the village scrolls. It was easy as stealing candy from a baby especially since the guards were sleeping.

"And they call themselves ninjas." mumbled Naruto in shame.

'I'm soooooo good at being a ninja!' thought Naruto. (Bi-polar much?? No offence 2 other ppl)

"Hmmmmmmmmm...this could be useful" said Naruto.

* * *

Naruto groaned as he woke up to the annoying sound of his alarm clock. Since it didn't have a snooze button he did the only logical thing to do. He threw it out the window!

"Stupid Kakashi and his presents" muttered Naruto.

Kakashi had given him an alarm clock without a snooze button for his birthday. That wasn't really much of a surprise as Kakashi always gave him an alarm clock for his birthday.

Naruto heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" asked Naruto.

"It's me Iruka. I came to pick you up." said Iruka.

"What time is it?" asked Naruto.

"8:20am" answered Iruka.

"I'M GONNA BE LATE!!"

* * *

After 5 minutes of running like a crazy person Naruto was finally ready.

_'Fastest record ever' _thought Naruto.

Naruto looked himself over in the mirror.

Naruto was wearing a orange shirt underneath a black cleavage shirt and black baggy pants with black combat boots. He also wore black fingerless gloves and strangely orange nail polish. Naruto's ninja pouch was black. It was made out of leather on the outside and silk on the inside. It was on his left hip.

Naruto's outfit hid all his weapons and hid most of his tattoos.

He had a huge tattoo of the Kyuubi no kitsune over his whole body. Most of it was covered. The tattoo went over his whole back and a Kyuubi tail was covering his right eye. (I'll go into the tattoo later.)

Naruto had a tattoo of a dragon around his right wrist. And the another one of a phoenix on his ankle.

Naruto also had 7 piercings. 2 small silver earrings in his right ear and 4 small silver earrings in his left ear.

He had a removable tongue piercing which when he took out it looked like he never had a piercing on his tongue to begin with.

Naruto grabbed a quick snack and opened the door to reveal Iruka.

Iruka was a handsome young men with tan skin, a scar across the bridge of his nose, a lean muscled chest, nice ass and shoulder length hair put up in a high ponytail.

"...Naruto...what are you wearing?" Iruka asked.

"I'm trying a new look" answered Naruto as he locked his apartment.

"Oh...well...then you look...nice now lets go"

* * *

Naruto was getting nervous.

People kept staring at him.

Most people looked like they were about to eat him up!

And it scared him.

Finally Naruto saw the academy come into view so he quicken his pace.

"Naruto slow down!" shouted Iruka.

* * *

Naruto was first out of the two to enter the classroom. As soon as he entered all eyes were on him.

Some of the girls were actually blushing, the boys were just staring and having nosebleeds as well, but overall the class was just staring blankly at him.

Iruka walked in suddenly panting.

He sent a playful glare at Naruto.

"Class sit down" he said calmly.

But nobody heard him for they were too busy looking at Naruto.

"CLASS SIT THE FUCK DOWN!" Iruka yelled losing his patience.

Everyone ran to their seats afraid of what Iruka might do if hey didn't.

"OK class today we will be having the genin exam." Iruka said as he heard groans from most of the class.

**Skip:**(You all know the rest. It follows the time line up to Naruto's turn. Use your imagination for his turn ok?)

"Rookie of year: Uchiha Sasuke, kunoichi of the year: Hurono(?) Sakura." Iruka announced.

"Come back tomorrow for team assignments." he announced.

"Naruto I need to talk to you.

'What the hell I did this time?' Naruto thought.

After everyone left Iruka walked up to Naruto's seat.

"Naruto I'm very disappointed in you. I thought you would do better this year maybe even try but you didn't. _Maybe _next year you might actually try." said Iruka sadly.

"Whatever" said Naruto in response as he left the classroom with a broken heart.

* * *


	2. AN

I am sorry to inform you that it will take longer to update then I hoped. You see, the owner of the house that I live in, also known as my mother, threaten to take away from computer. So if that happens, I will have to use the library computer, which only allows two separate 30 minute sections. And I don't think I'll be able to go every day. Just so you know, I am very angry at the moment. If you have any questions, please PM me. DO NOT REVIEW YOUR QUESTION OR ANYTHING TO THIS AN!!!!


End file.
